


You Don't Care?

by written_with_no_end



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, and draco finally interacts with someone and agrees to go on a date with this pretty doctor, and now lives in a muggle world, but these are all really minor characters, drouis, m/m - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform, self harm trigger warning, self harm tw, this is an au where draco fled from the wizarding world from the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_with_no_end/pseuds/written_with_no_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Draco now lives in the muggle world and is treated one day in the muggle hospital by Doctor Tomlinson who catches his eye and makes Draco finally come out of his shell</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Care?

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is awful and I don't even know if anyone will read this but I have trawled the internet looking for anything Drouis related and the only person I have found who ships Drouis and writes Drouis fanfic with me is also my best friend and it seems like we are the only two people in the universe  
> This is a fluffy one shot that I wrote over a year ago and decided to upload today so enjoy :)

Draco should have gone to St Mungo’s. He should have just faced up to his fears and re-entered the Wizarding World because quite honestly, people probably didn’t remember who he was. Five years was a long time, Draco was well into his twenties and was a man now, not a child. Going to St Mungo’s wasn’t worth it any more though, he’d been sat in the muggle waiting room cradling his foot for three hours and surely it couldn’t be long before someone finally saw him. About an hour ago a woman had left a newspaper behind on the chair next to him so Draco picked it up and started to skim read the article.

 He’d been a stranger to the muggle world when he’d bought his London flat at just eighteen but now he felt fully immersed in it. He understood the muggle politics, the way they worshipped people on the moving screens and the phenomenon called the internet had drawn Draco in like a pixie to mischief.

 “Mr Malfoy.” His name was finally called. Draco saw the doctor and waved at his foot, indicating that he couldn’t walk. The Doctor was also looked to be in his twenties and he had bright blue eyes that were hard not to notice. The doctor wheeled an empty wheelchair towards Draco and helped him into it. “I’m Doctor Tomlinson.” He introduced himself as they travelled down to a spare cubicle. “How did you hurt your foot?”

 Doctor Tomlinson was Northern; Draco considered asking how he’d wound up in London but decided against it for the moment. Doctor Tomlinson was there to treat him, not sell Draco his life story.

 “I fell down the stairs outside work.” Draco explained. “A colleague dropped me off here.” Doctor Tomlinson helped Draco onto the bed and pulled off Draco’s sock carefully to get a better look at the injury.

 “Well it’ll need an x-ray,” Doctor Tomlinson murmured, more to himself than Draco, “but on just looks I’d say that the ankle is probably only fractured.”  Doctor Tomlinson looked back up at Draco, allowing Draco to take in his features in better detail.

 Doctor Tomlinson’s hair was brown, but it had a reddish hint to it, maybe chestnut coloured. He had a small curvy body with a few tattoos poking out from under his sleeves and Draco looked away, unsure why he was analysing everything about this stranger.

 “Did you hurt anything else in the fall?” The Doctor asked. “Did you hit your head or lose consciousness?” Doctor Tomlinson gave Draco’s body a once over as he asked, eyeing the scar on his forearm from where, four years ago, Draco had attempted to cut the tattoo away from his skin. “How did you get that?” He inquired.

 “It was a knife accident.” Draco lied automatically. The edges of the dark mark tattoo were still visible around the scar but Doctor Tomlinson let the subject go, not wincing at the outline of an image that was haunting to the wizarding community Draco came from. Louis turned his focus to the rip in Draco’s jeans instead where a dirty graze was peeking out.

 “I could clean that up for you while we wait for a porter to take you up to x-ray.” Doctor Tomlinson offered.

 “Isn’t that the nurse’s job?” Draco frowned. “You’re a doctor.”

“I know.” Doctor Tomlinson nodded. “But it’ll only take five minutes and I’m just as qualified to clean a wound as a nurse is.”

Draco nodded and let Doctor Tomlinson ring for a porter before he took out some tweezers and gently pulled the grit stones out of Draco’s knee and dabbed it with anti-septic. Doctor Tomlinson finished just as the porter arrived to take Draco up. The porter was taller than Doctor Tomlinson and had curly hair and green eyes.

 “Harry, he just needs the ankle getting checked.” Doctor Tomlinson arranged.

 Harry. This porter with the piercing green eyes was called Harry and was tall like him too. Draco wished didn’t remind him of Potter, the boy who’d tried to help but ended up making it worse. Draco wasn’t going to blame Harry Potter for the problems that had arisen after the war was over but there was still the reminder that if he hadn’t gotten involved Draco would be where he deserved to be.

 “I’ll take him up to the X-Ray room.” Harry nodded. “And then back here Louis?”

“Yeah, that’ll be great.” Doctor Tomlinson nodded. The name Louis Tomlinson sounded familiar but Draco couldn’t be bothered to try and work out where he knew it from. Draco had probably lent him some money at work because Draco worked in the biggest bank in London and saw clients all day every day listening to their claims and begs for money. He’d thought working in a bank would be like Gringotts but he’d been wrong: there were no dragons unless his boss counted.

 Harry the porter (it even sounded like Harry Potter) didn’t try to make conversation with Draco so they went to the X-ray room in silence. The radiologist in there, Liam, did at least ask Draco how his day had been. Draco pointed out dryly that it can’t have been going that well if he’d wound up in a hospital and Liam had taken that as an answer, done his job, and then sent him back with Harry to Draco’s cubicle. It was empty as Doctor Tomlinson, or Louis, undoubtedly had another patient to treat so Draco sat back on the bed waiting. He pulled a book out of his bag, planning to read to pass the time but Louis came back before Draco could open it with the results on an iPad (Draco had learnt so much modern muggle terminology, he was quite proud).

 “Draco, I’m pleased to say that I was right, it’s only a small fracture so you’ll most likely be in a cast for six weeks.” Louis explained. “I’ll get a nurse to bandage you up, check it over and then we’ll get a friend to come and pick you up.” Louis smiled brightly because apparently being in a cast for six weeks was good news.

 “Oh… I will have to get a taxi.” Draco explained. “My friends… they’ll all be home and busy.” The truth was that Draco’s friends were non-existent. He had work colleagues, people he saw when he went to the shop and there were the students that lived opposite Draco who sometimes invited him over to watch the football but Draco would have never called them friends.

 “Oh.” Louis frowned. “A taxi at this time will be expensive. Do you have far to go because my shift ends in fifteen and I could drive you back?”

 “Oh… I live near Charring Cross.” Draco told Doctor Tomlinson, unsure about this stranger driving him home. It was unnecessary and there were other ways Draco could get home, he should just get a taxi.

 “I live near Charring Cross as well.” Louis beamed, delighted at the coincident. “If you don’t mind me dropping you back, only because I know taxis aren’t nice to pay for.”

 What was the worst that could happen if Louis drove Draco back? If this kind Doctor turned out to be a murderer then Draco would chuckle at the irony and then accept his fate, he’d been in worse place. “Thank you, that’d be nice.” Draco nodded.

“I’ll come and find you by the reception when my shifts over then.” Doctor Tomlinson smiled. “I’ll send Nurse Horan over; I’m Louis by the way.”

 “I know.” Draco replied and watched as Louis moved along to the next cubicle.

 

Draco had collected his crutches from the physio and been discharged by the time Louis found him hanging around the reception.

 “Ready?” Louis asked. “Niall did a good job of the cast didn’t he? You chose green?” Louis then commented. “Not many people do.”

 “It was my house colour at school.” Draco shrugged.

“I had blue.” Louis shrugged.

 “That matches your eyes.” Draco pointed out before regretting it immediately. He wasn’t meant to point out to the Doctor who was driving him home that he’d noticed his eye colour. Louis looked surprised at Draco pointing out his eyes but didn’t comment on it.

 “I’ll show you to my car then.” Doctor Tomlinson led the way, walking slowly for Draco who was still getting used to his crutches. “So what do you do?” He asked, trying to ease the awkward silence.

 “I um… I work in a bank.” Draco shrugged. “It’s boring but it pays the rent.”

 “You work in a bank?” Louis looked surprised. “I was expecting you to be a spy or something, or is working in a bank just what you tell everyone.”

 Draco wished it was but no, he worked in a bank. “I just work in a bank.” Draco sighed.

 It was only when Draco was sat in the car he realised he could have lied to Louis and then just apparated in the toilets. Draco had cut magic out of his life completely but he could have apparated home and avoided making all of this human interaction.

 “Do you want the radio on?” Louis asked and Draco agreed, the car was awkward. The Weird sisters came on, thankfully a song Draco was familiar with and he sat back, letting the city and its dark streets pass him by while Louis hummed along sweetly.

 It didn’t take long for Louis to arrive outside Draco home. It was five floors high and had twenty flats altogether. Draco knew most of the residents by looks and was on first name basis with a small handful.

 “You have a lift inside don’t you?” Louis checked, looking up at the building.

 “Yeah and I’m only on the second floor.” Draco reassured him.

“Well…” Louis bit his lip, considering his next words. “If you need help with anything, house work and stuff, I’m only around the corner. In fact, have my number and I’ll help out if you need it.” He grabbed a pen out of the glove box, too close to Draco’s crotch, and scribbled his phone number on the piece of paper.

 “Thank you.” Draco shrugged. “If I really do need help I’ll text you.”

“Please call me.” Louis requested. “How about a drink or something?”

 Was Louis trying to get Draco on a date? No, he was just being friendly because it didn’t take a genius to work out that Draco had no friends what so ever. Draco was stubborn, closed off and weirdly disconnected. People never stuck around long for a conversation and Louis had spent the longest time out of anyone with Draco that year. It was depressing to think of so Draco didn’t, instead telling Louis what he probably wanted to hear.

 “I’ll call you.” Draco nodded and climbed out the car, managing it without needing Louis’ steadying hand. “See you later Louis.”

 “And you’re sure you don’t need help getting up to your flat?” Louis checked, concern suddenly etched onto his angelic face. He had curved eyebrows and a sharp jaw line unlike most people Draco had ever met. A crazy idea that Louis was part Veela fleeted through Draco’s mind but the possibility was dismissed immediately, he was just a very pretty man.

 “I’ll be fine Louis.” Draco told the doctor firmly and closed the car door. Louis waved through the window and restarted the engine. Draco stood on the curb as Louis drove slowly away and waved politely until the car was gone around the corner, then Louis turned to his building and struggled up to his flat.

 

 Two weeks.

It had been too long and Louis had probably forgotten who Draco was. He put the number into his phone all the same and dialled Louis, half hoping he wouldn’t pick up. No such luck.

 “Hello, Louis speaking.” He introduced himself. “Who is this?”

“I’m Draco Malfoy; you gave me your number two weeks ago and… I fractured my ankle.” Draco reminding him, hoping Louis hadn’t forgotten because in all honesty Draco was lonely and wanted to get out of his flat.

 “I remember.” Louis sounded slightly hopeful now that it was Draco on the other end of the phone. “Are you okay, do you need any help with anything?”

 Yes: how to not make conversations awkward.

“I was just wondering… you said something about getting a drink together and I’m not doing anything tonight.” It was worth a shot, surely. Draco had nothing better to do than a night flirting with the good looking doctor and if Louis said no then Draco’s night would be no different to any other: sat at home alone, feeling sorry for himself.

Flirting? Had Draco really just thought that? Draco shook the thought out of his mind and ignored the strange feeling Louis’ voice left him with.

 “Getting drinks together tonight sounds good.” Okay, so Draco was doing this. “Where were you thinking of meeting.”

Maybe Draco wasn’t doing this. He’d never once been out for a drink in the five years of living here.

 “I um… I don’t actually know of many places.” He admitted.

“It’s lucky I know plenty then.” Louis was laughing, because something funny had happened or nervously; probably the latter. “There’s one just down the road from you that will be easy to get to, it’s called The Leakey Cauldron, do you know it?”

 “I recognise the name yeah.” Draco nodded. “And I think I know how to get it.”

 “I’ll pick you up, don’t worry.” Louis decided. “Make it a date.”

“Oh… okay.” Draco felt his heart flip in his chest but it was happening. He was going on a date with Doctor Louis Tomlinson after one meeting. His life had suddenly become more social in the past two weeks than it had been in the last five years.

 The war and its aftermath had taken its toll on Draco’s mental condition and he’d grown to fear magic and its power but now Draco was finally coming out of the shell he’d clung onto for five years because he’d been scared abuse would be thrown at him for getting off of all charges.

 Harry fucking Potter had made sure of that, he’d promised Draco that he’d face no consequences but the Wizarding world had hated that and Draco was more scared of them than he had been of Voldemort. That’s why he’d left. Harry Potter may have forgiven Draco Malfoy but the Wizarding world hadn’t. Disgruntled whispers and scathing looks had followed Draco wherever he’d gone within the Wizarding world because people believed he deserved consequences and Draco agreed with them. Potter had tried to help and be good because he was a fucking Gryffindor but Draco hadn’t deserved any of Potter’s goodwill and kindness so he’d gone into hiding: he hid in the muggle world from what he’d known for the first 18 years of his life.

 

Louis and Draco sat down in a corner of the pub, both ordering a fire whiskey. The conversation flowed easily and Draco found himself planning on spending many more nights like this with Louis and that sounded like a nice idea. It would mean he could listen to Louis’ charming speech more, look at his pretty face more. More nights out with Louis sounded like a really good idea to Draco’s tipsy mind.

 “So you have no brothers and sisters?” Louis asked after telling Draco about his six siblings.

 “No, my parents only had me.”

“Cousins?” Louis pressed further. “Surely you had a cousin.”

 “Yeah, I had one but she... my Mum and her Mum didn’t get on so we didn’t really see them much.” It felt good to be telling someone this. It had been so long since he’d even had a friendly conversation with someone, let alone in a pub on a possible date.

 “That’s a pity.” Louis shrugged as he finished his fire whiskey. “What about pets? I had some guinea pigs growing up and an owl, you?”

 “Yeah I had an owl.” Draco nodded, before adding for good measure. “And we had peacocks strutting around the mansion.”

 “Peacocks?” Louis laughed. “I should have guessed you come from a wealthy background, you’re called Draco.”

 “I’ll have you know that’s Latin for Dragon.” Draco shot back, laughing himself. “I am so posh I know Latin.”

 “Pfft, I know Draco means dragon. The only Latin I know is ‘draco dormiens nunquam titillandus’.” Louis recited. “Never tickle a sleeping dragon” has always come in useful.”

 “I can imagine.” Draco agreed finishing his own drink. “Shall I buy us another drink or are we leaving?”

 “I should probably get home.” Louis sighed checking his watch. “I have work tomorrow but Draco, I’ve really enjoyed tonight.” Louis was suddenly sincere and looking right into Draco’s eyes.

 “Me too.” Draco agreed, a smile slipping onto his lips as they stood up and if Draco wasn’t mistaken Louis had noticed and his own smile had widened. They headed back out onto the busy street together and it was time for their good bye which Draco dreaded.

 “Can we do this again?” Louis asked the question Draco had been considering. “Maybe even somewhere classier?”

 “Yes, definitely.” Draco nodded and Louis leant forward to kiss Draco’s cheek sending electric signals through Draco’s whole being through his fractures ankle to the top of his head.

 “Watch your leg.” Louis warned. “Are you sure you don’t want a lift back?”

 “I’ll get a taxi.” Draco reassured Louis. “You go home and sleep for work tomorrow.” Louis looked reluctant to leave Draco stood on the pavement outside the pub so Draco hailed down a taxi to prove he could get home easily.

 Louis let Draco climb into it with no protests and then held his fingers from his mouth to his ear, reminding Draco to call Louis. Draco definitely would.

 

_Draco was walking through Diagon Alley and people were staring at him. The owls screeching, flapping their wings in their cages outside the apothecary, even the Wizard Sisters on the posters seemed to be glaring at him. At the end of the alley there was- The Leaky Cauldron._

The Leakey Cauldron. The Weird Sisters. Pet Owl.

 Draco woke in a cold sweat, his flat empty. Of course it was empty because Louis had gone to his home and so had Draco… But Draco and Louis had gone to the Leakey Cauldron and Louis had told Draco about a pet owl he’d once had and there had been The Weird Sisters playing in the car - he’d even known the Hogwart’s school motto...

 Doctor Louis Tomlinson was a wizard.

Then he had to know who Draco was, he would know surely that Draco had been one of Voldemort’s men, he would have recognised the remainder of the dark mark on Draco’s arm. Maybe he was planning on turning Draco in, getting him re-trialled. Of course it was all part of a big plan and Draco would finally wind up the way he deserved.

Draco’s mind spun in its confusion and he felt slightly sick. The comfort he’d found in Louis from just two meetings had vanished and now he was scared to even sit on the sofa in his building because Louis had dropped Draco off here, Louis knew where Draco lived.

 Draco wasn’t safe.

 

 When Louis rang him later that day, Draco ignored it.

When Louis text him the same evening checking that he was okay, Draco ignored it.

 When Louis rang again the next morning, Draco ignored it.

When Louis rang the doorbell, Draco thought it was his pizza and opened the door.

 Oh.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, almost breathing a sigh of relief at Draco’s face. “You’ve been ignoring me and I was worried you’d fallen because of your ankle.” Draco didn’t know what to say. “If I’ve got the wrong idea then I’m sorry,” Louis continued, “but I wanted a second date.”

 Why did Louis make Draco’s heart flutter? Why was he being so nice about it? Draco had ignored Louis after a date, surely people would just dismiss it as a failed date and move on.

 “You’re a wizard.” Draco stuttered. “You… you’re a wizard. You listen to The Weird Sisters and you drink at the Leakey Cauldron and… why don’t you hate me?”

 “Hate you?” Louis frowned. “Did you only just realise I’m a wizard, I thought that was obvious when The Weird Sisters came on?”

“I… I tried to kill Dumbledore, I worked for You-Know-Who, I called muggles mudbloods and I cursed innocent first years for the fun of it.” He shook just remembering how evil he’d been and remembered how much people had hated him.

 “Draco, I know.” Louis told him in a soft voice but confusion was in his blue eyes. “I know but… I’d thought you changed. You’re not the Draco you used to be.” Louis reached out to touch Draco’s hand but Draco retracted it before steadying himself on his crutches.

 “I have changed but… I couldn’t walk down Diagon Alley without people yelling abuse at me, why don’t you hate me?” None of it made sense. Louis made no sense to Draco and instead of answering Draco’s question he started to tell Draco more about his life.

 “My Mum’s a muggle and we don’t know about my Dad, I left school before my seventh year because it was dangerous and I guess you were… fifth year then.” Louis guessed. “I was Ravenclaw, I doubt you recognise me and if I’m quite honest, I wouldn’t have remembered you if you hadn’t been turned into a ferret by Moody.”

 “You saw the dark mark.” Draco held out his forearm, the scar ugly and the shape still disappointingly clear. “No wizard would want to date an ex-death eater.”

 “I trust you Draco.” Louis took Draco’s outstretched arm in his hands, stroking the scar on his forearm. “How did you get this scar really?”

 “I tried to cut it off right after the war ended.” Draco admitted pulling it out of Louis’ grip but Louis was reluctant to let go. “And don’t worry, I’m used to it looking ugly like that now and I’m not going to cut myself like that again.”

“Can I come in?” Louis asked; they were still stood in Draco’s doorway and Draco suddenly worried that any of the neighbours could have heard; what if they were also wizards? Draco stepped back, allowing Louis into the entrance to his flat and closed the door behind him. “Have you eaten, Draco?”

Draco wasn’t sure why Louis cared but he shook his head. “I thought you were my pizza.”

 “Well pizza is one of the five exceptions to Gamp’s law of Elemental Transfiguration.” Louis sighed. “Otherwise I’d conjure some up.”

 “Do you… still use magic then?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” Louis nodded. He pulled the Daily Prophet out of his bag and threw it down in front of Draco as proof he was still in touch with the wizarding world. “Do you want to read it; I get the feeling you’re a bit out of sync with the world of magic?” Draco ignored the paper that was now on his sofa and turned back to Louis who was pulling off his jacket, not afraid of making himself at home.

 “Why don’t you work at St Mungo’s?” Draco frowned. “Wouldn’t that… why do you live in the Muggle world?” Louis’ life still didn’t make sense to Draco but maybe he was just being ignorant.

 “I’m a muggle.” Louis shrugged. “Magic just happened but I’m still muggle. I was never going to throw away my home life that I grew up in for the Wizarding world.”

 “Right.” Draco nodded as the doorbell went again. “That’ll be the pizza.” He explained, moving to go and get it but was prevented.

 “Let me.” Louis pushed Draco back gently. “You shouldn’t be up on your leg for too long.”

 So Doctor Tomlinson was back giving Draco orders to stay in shape. Draco obeyed; sitting next to the paper and finally letting himself pay attention to the headline.

**Harpies Set To Take the League Cup**

Quidditch.

 That was possibly the one thing Draco missed the most about the muggle world. Watching rich men run around after a football was nothing compared to fourteen wizards and witches fly around, four balls all travelling in different directions. Draco missed the wind in his hair when he flew, he missed the weightless feeling of the flying and although he hadn’t been the best at quidditch, he’d truly enjoyed the sport.

 “Weren’t you in Ginny Weasley’s year?” Louis asked, returning to the sofa with a pizza. He tucked himself in next to Draco instead of sitting on the other sofa and Draco tried to ignore the pressure of his leg against his own.

 “No, I was in her brother’s. She was the year below me.” Draco explained. “And I was a dick and hated her entire family, I called them all blood traitors.”

 “Well she’s a pretty good quidditch player.” Louis pointed out. “We should go and see a match together.”

 “No, I’m not going to a quidditch match.” Draco decided immediately. “No way.” A stadium full of people that would know who he was and people that were flying who he’d once bullied sounded like Draco’s worst nightmare, in fact when Draco thought about it now he was pretty sure he’d had that nightmare at some point.

 “That’s a pity. I have a spare ticket for a match next week, Harpies versus Puddlemere.” Louis sighed. “I support Puddlemere United.” He added. “I was going to go with Zayn be he got a better offer.”

 “Malik?” Surely there weren’t that many Zayns in the world. “He was in my house.”

 “I know.” Louis nodded. “He got a date with Edwards though, Perrie, she was in the year below mine, Hufflepuff.” The name didn’t ring any bells in Draco’s memory so instead he helped himself to a slice of his pizza.

 

 Louis got Draco to the quidditch match. They apparated together before Draco could change his mind and Louis refused to let his hand leave the small of Draco’s back until they were inside the stadium. Draco kept his head down and followed Louis blindly on his crutches until they found their seats. He managed to ignore the wizards and witches around them as the game started and just enjoyed Louis’ company. When he wasn’t being a Doctor Louis was light hearted and funny and Draco enjoyed Louis’ witty comments about the wizards and witches flying around with pure talent.

 Someone pushed pass them during a break when they were queuing for drinks and knocked Draco’s foot, Draco was happy to ignore it but Louis immediately spoke up.

 “Can you not see he’s injured you troll?” Louis was small compared to most men but he certainly made himself bigger with his words and personality.

 “I’m sorry.” The stranger muttered. “It was an accident.”

“Longbottom?” It slipped out before Draco could help himself but Neville Longbottom looked up at Draco before Draco could pretend nothing had happened.

 “Malfoy?” Longbottom looked as if he’d seen a ghost, and in his defence, Draco certainly felt like he was back from the dead.

 Magic certainly had a buzz and it had refuelled Draco’s blood that afternoon with the spells flying around the air. He hadn’t realised he’d missed magic so much; he’d just thought he was depressed but he felt more alive than he had in a very long time.

 “Long time no see, Harry thought you’d moved abroad.” Neville’s voice was shaky but he was talking to Draco like an equal; Draco hadn’t ever fathomed this would happen but it was so refreshing.

“Ur…” Draco wasn’t sure how to answer that, Neville was being civil. Draco had used Neville as a guinea pig for all of his jinxes and Neville had been the leader of the rebellion inside Hogwarts. “I was… just getting a taste of the muggle lifestyle.” He told Neville, rather stiltedly. The conversation was awkward and Louis was busy buying Draco and himself drinks, not moving the conversation along like he did so naturally. “So who are you here with?”

 “Oh, my girlfriend.” Neville explained. “Hannah Abbot.” Really? Longbottom was with the Hufflepuff who Draco had never actually said two words to. “Harry’s here too with Ron of course, they see all of Ginny’s matches, I bumped into them earlier.” Neville should really stop talking and walk away before ‘bloodtraitor’ or ‘mudblood’ slipped out of Draco’s mouth and Neville remembered that he wasn’t supposed to like Draco.

 “I haven’t seen them in years.” It was all Draco could think to say. “What are you up to then?” He asked, it seemed like the right question.

 “Oh I’m training to be an auror.” Neville nodded. “But if I don’t make it I’m going to go into Herbology.”

 “Yeah, you were good at that.” Draco could see Longbottom being the new Professor Sprout. Not so much the new Mad Eye Moody, but certainly the new Professor Sprout.

 He felt Louis’ hand on his back as the silence got awkward and was relieved at his presence, it meant he could leave. He bid farewell to Neville and followed Louis back to his seats, explaining to Louis who Neville was and why it was awkward.

 “I know Neville.” Louis shook his head. “You don’t need to explain. I did some training for a bit at St Mungo’s and his parents were there so he visited lots, I’ve spoken to him a few times.”

 “I bullied him.” Draco admitted sadly. “We all did in Slytherine.”

“Well you seemed pretty civil there.” Louis commented. “We all make mistakes and we all change and grow out of them.”

 “There’s mistakes and then there’s bullying parentless kids and trying to kill your headmaster.” Draco pointed out and for some reason Louis laughed.

 Why was Louis laughing? There was nothing funny in what Draco had just said, or was he just not seeing it?

 “No one’s blaming you for the way you were bought up.” Louis was still chuckling and he leant in to explain it to Draco’s obvious confusion. “Everyone knew your Dad was scum and you were just his poor kid who was dragged along with it all, no one was surprised when you turned out the same and if I’m honest I think people have looked back and they feel sorry for you because you had no choice.”

“People still hated me.”

“We’d been in a war Draco.” Louis sighed. “That’s over now, the only conflict is between quidditch teams. No one is paying you any attention right now, the only thing they care about is whether their team wins.”

 “People don’t care anymore?” Draco asked, it was hard to believe.

“Only you care about what you did Draco.” Louis took Draco’s arm, his fingers found Draco’s scar and he stroked in gently, Draco wouldn’t be surprised if Louis knew a spell to fix it and was muttering that under his breath but that didn’t matter now.

 “You don’t care?” He needed one thing straight in his head, to have the peace of mind that all of his worry was pointless.

“I never cared.” Louis nodded and leant in even closer, connected his mouth with Draco’s. It had been over five years since Draco had accepted any physical human contact, it had been even longer since he’d dragged Pansy into a broom cupboard for a quick shag or kissed a pretty witch on holiday. It felt like Draco’s first kiss all over again, it felt new and fresh. It felt like he and Louis had been like two magnets that were straining to be together for too long and it was only now they were connecting.

 The whistle that signalled the start of the second part of the match was what pulled Louis and Draco apart but Louis stayed close.

 “Thank you for coming with me.” Louis murmured, reaching for Draco’s hand.

 “Thank you for asking me.” Draco replied. “I hadn’t realised how much I’ve missed magic.”

 “You know you could always live like me.” Louis suggested. “I do my shopping down Diagon Alley and get the Prophet and stuff but I’m a muggle at heart.”

 “I’ll try it maybe.” Draco considered but he would need Louis by his side if he ever went down Diagon Alley again. Then again, Draco didn’t doubt anymore that Louis would be prepared to do that. Draco didn’t doubt that Louis would want to help him back into the Wizarding world and Draco trusted Louis’ words as they watched the Puddlemere United catch the snitch and win the match.

**Author's Note:**

> If you, like me, ship Drouis then please please please comment and talk to me because I need to fangirl with someone about Drouis being so perfect together and I want to seek out others like me.  
> If you liked this then please leave kudos and if you think I should make this into a series then please leave a comment telling me because I am seriously considering it  
> Love you all xx (also my tumblr is @written_with_no_end)


End file.
